


Whining gets you nowhere

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Jane, Cum control, Edging, Masturbation, Max just likes hearing mike whine, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Threesome, Top!Max, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Mike, jerking off, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: I just like the idea of Mike bottoming to Max because honestly, this boy’s a little brat.





	Whining gets you nowhere

Max would never consider herself Michael Wheeler’s best friend, in all honesty the two were always at each other’s throats over petty things. Some might say they hated each other, but there was an obvious tension between them, a sexual tension. They both were always seconds away from ripping each other’s clothes off, same with El. Max loved her boyfriend, and El loved hers, but friends who have a few extra benefits with each other never hurt anyone, almost all of the party members have slept with each other in some form or fashion at this point anyways.

That’s why it was no surprise that Maxine was in Mike’s lap right now, his hands gripping her ass and her tongue in his mouth. She was grinding down on the tent in the boy’s skinny jeans, milking precum into his boxers and ripping high pitched moans from him. She pulled away from the kiss, glancing over at a flustered Jane, who’s hand was moving rapidly in her jeans. 

“You’re a whiny little bitch, you know that right, Mike?,” Max spoke as she kissed up his neck, “All talk and no bite,” she rubbed her thumb over one of his nipples through his polo before sitting beside him.

His breaths were labored, his head foggy like it always was anytime Max had her way with him. If there was anything Max could do forever, it would be topping Mike. He was nothing but a pathetic bottom in her eyes, a cute pathetic bottom.

“Jane, baby,” She spoke sweetly with an evil bite, “strip for us, let’s see how hard we can make, Mikey, here.”

Jane stood up in front of the two, blushing under her metaphorical spotlight. She instinctively went to pull off her pastel yellow tank top, freeing her perky tits. Max licked her lips at the sight of her best friend’s pink nipples. Jane’s hands cupped and groped at her breasts, moaning softly. Her jeans were next, being shimmied down her smooth, pale legs. 

Maxine unzipped Mike’s jeans, tugging then down (with a bit of his help) to his ankles. He wasn’t wearing boxers so his cock sprung up as soon as it was free. Jane was completely naked now, her hands behind her back shyly. Mike’s mouth was parted in awe, his dick twitching at the sight of her. 

Weirdly enough, Max was turned on by the fact she was still completely clothed, it made her feel powerful. 

“Come lick the precum off his dick, cutie. He’s making a mess.”

Max was running her fingers through Mike’s hair as Jane walked over, dropping to her knees and licking the murking colored beads of arousal from her boyfriend’s tip. Mike moaned at how she kitten licked him before taking the tip into her warm mouth and sucking on it. He yelped when Max pulled his hair; this made her giggle in response.

“Should we let, Mike cum soon? He was awfully mean to me in front of our friends today,” Max teased. She couldn’t care less what Mike said to her or about her, but she loved playing her little games and Jane loved being included.

Jane grinned and shook her head, “No.”

“Good idea.”

Mike went to protest like the brat he was but Max slipped two fingers in his mouth, so far he gagged on them.

“Blow him for me, babe, but stop when I tell you to.”

Jane nodded, her brown curls shaking. She opened her mouth, sinking down on Mike’s cock hungrily. The way she took him down with minor gag reflex made Mike’s eyes roll back and his hips buck up into her mouth. 

“Look how hot she looks...sucking your dick like that,” Max removed her fingers from his mouth so she could hear his panting, “Tell her how good she is. Call her a good girl.”

Mike licked his bottom lip, hissing when Max pulled his hair again, “Fuck! You’re so good El, such a good girl for me— us. Such a good girl for us. I love your mouth.”

Max leaned forward, tangling her fingers in Jane’s hair, making her deepthroat. She gagged and drooled around Mike, spit beginning to drip down her chin. Mike groaned, thrusting up into her mouth.

“So..so fuckin’ close,” He muttered in a bliss.

“That’s enough, Jane.”

Max let her go and the girl pulled away, leaving Mike on the brink of shooting his load as Jane wiped her mouth. The boy cursed, sending a death glare Max’s way. Once the high had sunk, Max wrapped her hand around his slick cock, pumping it in the direction of Jane’s tits. The brunette played along, pushing them up, squeezing them, playing with them, all the while Max stroked Mike.

He was already sensitive, she could tell by the way he was squirming. Max rubbed her thumb over his slit before going back to jerking him off, tightening her grip to an almost-painful state. Mike loved it.

“Shit...shit..”

“Such a dirty mouth, Michael,” Max tisked, “ Does your mother know you talk like that?”

Mike’s rebuttal was overpowered by a desperate moan as Jane leaned forward and slipped his dick between her boobs. Max let go with a smirk, “Fuck her tits, Mikey. Look how sweetly she’s asking for it.”

Jane smiled, “Please fuck my tits, Mike,” she pinched her nipples and she squeezed her boobs together to give Mike more friction. He thrusted up, watching how his cock slid in between the small mounds. His tip was leaking, and as soon as Jane started to licked at his head again, he felt as if he would topple over the edge.

“Fuck- Can i-?”

Max pulled him away, watching his face contort into pure devastation.

“Nope. I’ll decide if and when I want you to come.”

Jane only kissed his knee after Max spoke. Mike’s balls felt swollen, so used to being emptied whenever he pleased. He usually came five or more times a day, and he hadn’t cum once at all this day. Max loved torture, he was sure of it by the looks of his angry red dickhead. The pressure made his head swim and his whole body felt sensitive. 

Max kissed him on the lips before scooping up his girlfriend and laying her on the basement coffee table. She kissed down the girl’s flat stomach, letting Jane tangled her fingers in her hair. Max was kissing up her thighs now, looking over at Mike. He was sweating, dick standing at attention.

“Jerk yourself off, if you’d like, just don’t cum or you’ll be fucking sorry.”

Max didn’t wait around to see if his hand wrapped around his cock or not. Her focus was on Jane’s dripping cunt now. She licked between her folds, drawing out a nice long moan from her. Jane’s moans were addictive and Max chased them down by swirling her tongue around the girl’s clit.

Jane’s back arched from the table when the ginger slid her tongue inside. She was gripping Jane’s sides, holding her still as she ate her out. Mike had taken Max up on the offer to jerk himself off and seeing Max’s head between his girlfriend’s legs was way more than enough material to get off to. His arm was starting to get sore with how fast he was going, jerking himself as if he would when he had private time in his room to jerk off to porn magazines he found in his dad’s underwear drawer. 

When Jane gasped and quivered in an orgasm, Mike nearly came on cue with her. It took every ounce of self control he had to pull his shaking hand away. A large amount of precum had dripped onto the floor. Max looked at him now, mouth and chin wet with his girlfriend’s cum.

“Wanna taste me, Mikey?,” Jane panted.

The question made his dick jump and Max stepped aside. Mike was on her in seconds, cleaning her up with his tongue. She was the one whining now, muttering his name over and over. 

“Mike can come now, Max,” she breathed.

“He can cum after he makes both of us cum first, deal?”

Jane nodded and Mike perked up. Max gestured towards the couch they were sitting on previously. 

“Lie down over there, I have the perfect idea.”

Mike stood on shaky legs and made his way to the couch, laying down on it as instructed. He stretched out, hands itching to touch himself again but he didn’t want Max to change her mind about letting him cum. Max was standing again, this time taking her shorts off. She was wearing boxers instead of panties and he wondered if they were Billy’s. He didn’t get to think about it too long because she was pulling those off too.

“Alrighty, Jane. Why don’t you ride your boyfriend.”

Mike’s breath hitched as he watched Jane stand with excitement and straddle his hips, lining him up with her entrance and sliding down onto him with a whimper. Max watched the two for a moment. She enjoyed how Mike gripped Jane’s thighs as he thrusted up into her. The redhead threw one leg to the other side of Mike’s head, lowering her cunt down on Mike’s now awaiting tongue. He loved how Max tasted, hell, everyone who has tasted Max would say the same.

Max steadied herself by placing her hands on Mike’s chest, rubbing her pussy on his mouth, grinding so far back his nosed brushed her clit from time to time. Jane was bouncing on her own accord now, letting out all her girly moans. Max leaned over and pressed their lips together, making out with her as they both used Mike’s body to their advantage. Mike grazed Max’s clit with his teeth, nipping at the bundle of nerves. This made her slap a hand down on his heaving chest, rolling her hips. The groans and moans he was producing was sending vibrations straight to her core, bringing her to her climax faster than she expected. Jane was already close because of her previous orgasm.

Mike’s dick was so sensitive at this point, it nearly hurt. Jane was so tight and wet, he could hear the moist sounds their bodies were making. He lost himself is slurping up Max’s juices, wanting so badly to make her cum and soon she was doing just that, squirting all over his face and couch. Jane was cumming next, pulling from their kiss and letting out a weak yelp. Max stood from Mike’s face so he could see his girlfriend. 

“Fill her up, Mikey. I know your balls are full of cum, let it out..,” Max nearly moaned from her own words.

Mike held Jane down, as he came harder than he had in weeks, twitching as he pumped shot after shot of thick warm cum into the small brunette until his balls were milked dry. Jane lied tiredly on his chest, his dick sliding out of her. Max moved to see the fountain of cum pouring out of Jane’s used hole.

“That’s so fucking hot. We should edge you more often, Wheeler.”

But him and Jane were too fucked out to pay attention to her words. She grinned at what she had done before getting dressed, leaving them to themselves as she grabbed her bag and began to leave. 

“See you two later,” Max hummed happily.


End file.
